3 Month Continuous Special World Aikatsu! Cup: List of coords
In this mini-series, the idols use that are said to be life itself. If cards are combined, coordinations, or Coords for short, are created. Coords can either be brandless or be released by a brand. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. Card Guides Types *Cute *Cool *Sexy *Pop Rarity *'Normal Coords' Simple coord designs that can be accessed by everyone. It's quite easy to get a hold of these cards. Can be produced by brands or can be brandless. Normal cards have low appeal points and ★☆☆ lucky stars. *'Rare Coords' As given by the name, rare coords, are rare and rather hard to be accessed for new idols. They are usually produced by brands. Rare cards have average appeal points and ★★☆ lucky stars. *'Premium Rare Coords' Premium Rare Coords are usually given out only to those idols who have proved themselves to be worthy to wear a designer's very special premium designed coord. Only one idol can own a premium rare coord and there are no copies of these. Premium Rare cards have high appeal points and ☆☆☆ or ★☆☆ lucky stars *'Campaign Rare' Special coords that are released for a special purpose or campaign. Other Rareties *'Friends Rare' Rare Coords that are made for Friend Units, which are units consisting of two idols that aspire a certain goal. Friends Rare cards have average appeal points and ★★☆ lucky stars. *'Best Friends Rare' The next level coords that exceed the Premium Rare cards, the Best Friends Rare are given to the best of Friends: the Diamond Friends who have proven themselves worthy in the Aikatsu! World. Best Friends Rare cards have very high appeal points and ★★★ lucky stars.https://aikatsu-friends.fandom.com/wiki/Cards#Rarity *'Jeweling Rare' The next level coords that exceed the Premium Rare cards, the Jeweling Rare are given to chosen idols, in which radiates a special brilliance. Jeweling Rare cards have very high appeal points and ★★★★ lucky stars. List of Coords Brandless Coords Brands Romance Kiss *Romance Lapis Coord *Romance Sodalite Coord *Romance Coral Coord Royal Sword *Royal Marcasite Coord Swing Rock *Swing Carnelian Coord *Swing Tungsten Coord Aurora Fantasy *Fantasy Malachite Coord *Fantasy Labradorite Coord Angely Sugar *Angely Platinum Coord *Angely Pink Tourmaline Coord *Angely Larimar Coord Love Moonrise *Moon Rhodium Coord Dance Fusion *Fusion Obsidian Coord *Fusion Smoky Quartz Coord Magical Toy *Magical Bronze Coord *Magical Aventurine Coord LoLi GoThiC *LoLi Onyx Coord *LoLi Diopside Coord Sangria Rosa *Sangria Espinela Coord Spice Chord *Spice Blue Quartz Coord *Spice Titan Coord My Little Heart *Little Palladium Coord *Little Chalcedony Coord Bohemian Sky *Bohemian Opal Coord Dolly Devil *Dolly Red Beryl Coord *Devil's Jasper Coord Dreamy Crown *Dreamy Gold Coord Futuring Girl *Futuring Kyanite Coord *Futuring Jade Coord Gothic Victoria *Victoria Chrysocolla Coord Happy Rainbow *Happy Tiger's Eye Coord Rainbow Berry Parfait *Parfait Silver Coord Retro Clover *Retro Howlite Coord Sakurairo Kaden *Sakurairo Agate Coord Shiny Smile *Shiny Brass Coord *Shiny Tumbaga Coord Spicy Ageha *Ageha Prasiolite Coord *Ageha Tanzanite Coord ViVid Kiss *ViVid Amber Coord *ViVid Fluorite Coord FuwaFuwa Dream *Dream Morganite Coord *Light Chrysoberyl Coord Perfect Queen *Perfect Sunstone Coord Mecha PaniQ *PaniQ Milky Quartz Coord References Category:3 Month Continuous Special World Aikatsu! Cup Coords Category:3 Month Continuous Special World Aikatsu! Cup